1. Field
The present invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device using the same.
2. Background
As the information-oriented society is advanced, a demand for the display device is increased in various ways. In line with this trend, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent display (ELD), and a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) are recently researched and used.
In particular, the liquid crystal panel of an LCD includes a liquid crystal layer and a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate disposed to face each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal panel may display an image using light provided by a backlight unit.